Fate's Job Is Never Easy
by I-Love-My-Sexy-Man-Prince
Summary: Everything happens for a reason, but no one said the journey would be easy, especially for our two lovers. It's been a long time since the Frank and Rachel have been in contact but when they are pushed together again secrets and new drama arises. Besides, fate's job is never easy.
1. Chapter 1

**Guess who's back...back again... Tiff is back...tell a friend. Hi my lovelies! Did you miss me? What? You guys didn't think I forgot about our favorite couple did you? I** **have actually been finished with this chapter for about 4 months but my laptop that it was saved on was broken so I had to find away to transfer it over to my new laptop and I finally figured it out. Yay! Okay, I know you guys are itching to find out what happens next so I will meet you at the bottom. Enjoy!**

* * *

Seven Years Later

Seven years. It's been seven years since Rachel has seen Frank, seven years since she signed her record deal, and seven and a half years since she gave birth to her son. To people, he is Fletcher Marron. Fletcher was a secret that she made sure didn't get out, for his sake. He was able to go to a public school, have friends that didn't use him to get to her, she even rented a little apartment so he could have sleepovers but Tony had to be there. Until Fletcher was three, the only people that knew about him was Tony, Mia, Andre, Nikki, Clive Davis, her agent Sy and her manager Bill. But when Fletcher was three, he came down with pneumonia and Rachel took him to the hospital. He stayed there for a week and during that week, while in the cafeteria, Rachel ran into Herb.

 _Flashback_

 _Rachel hadn't eaten in a day. Her worry about Fletcher had made her lose her appetite. It wasn't until she stood up from the hospital chair and she felt herself get light-headed that she realized that she needed to eat. When Fletcher took his nap, she decided to make a quick stop to the hospital cafeteria. She bought herself a bowl of chicken noodle soup and a can of Pepsi and sat down. She had her sunglasses and baseball cap on so nobody recognized her._

 _Looking around at all the people made her feel normal again, that she was a regular person in people's eyes, not diva superstar Rachel Marron. She looked at the man to the left of her and heard a soft sniffle coming from him. He looked up and to Rachel's surprise she recognized him as Herb Farmer. A man she hadn't talked to in 3 years. She thought about staying to herself and not approaching him but she couldn't help it, he looked so sad. She threw her bowl away and sat in the chair across from him._

" _Hello Herb," she greeted him. He looked at her confused._

" _Do I know you?" he asked wiping his tears. Rachel took off her glasses and smiled at him._

 _He looked at her surprised and said, "Rachel? Rachel Marron?"_

" _Yeah, it's me. How've you been?" she asked._

" _I don't think anybody has been doing better than you sweetheart, you are a superstar," he said._

" _It's not always glitz and glamour but I like it. How's Katherine?" she asked._

 _Herb's smile fell at the mention of his wife and Rachel could sense something was wrong._

" _Herb?"_

 _Herb sighed and said, "Katherine has ovarian cancer."_

 _Rachel couldn't believe what she was hearing. Katherine had cancer._

" _Herb, I'm so sorry. Where is she? Is she here?"_

" _She's upstairs. We are just waiting for her to be discharged. She's going to have to come back next week for chemotherapy," he said._

 _Rachel stood up and held out her hand. "Come on. I want to go say hi to her before you guys leave." Herb smiled at her and took her hand leading her to Katherine's room._

 _They arrived just in time when the doctor had just discharged Katherine._

" _Herb, where have you been and where's my chocolate muffin?" Katherine asked when she saw her husband._

" _They ran out of muffins but I found something better," he said._

 _Rachel walked in and said, "Hi Katy."_

" _Oh my God Rachel, honey," Katherine walked up to Rachel and gave her a warm, motherly hug._

" _I'm so sorry to hear about your condition. Katy," Rachel said, hugging her back. They pulled away both kind of teary eyed._

" _Don't worry about me, I'm a fighter, this is just a minor setback," she held Rachel's face in her hands, "Look how beautiful you are. Hollywood has been kind to you."_

" _I guess you can say that. Look, if you guys need anything, I'm there. I can find a doctor that specializes in this type of stuff. I know people," Rachel said._

" _It's okay Rachel, you don't owe us anything," Herb said, "It was nice seeing you but we have to get Katherine some rest."_

 _Katherine hugged Rachel one more time and said, "Come by the house sometime, it gets lonely." The couple walked out of the hospital room holding hands._ 'I don't know why I'm doing this,' _Rachel thought._

 _She walked after them and said, "I owe you guys an explanation." Herb and Katherine stopped and looked at her._

" _Rachel, we don't hold a grudge. You were young, you didn't know what love was," Katherine said._

" _You're wrong. I did know what love was. I did what I did because I loved him, just let me show you," Rachel said._

 _Herb and Katherine looked at each other confused and back at Rachel. "Show us what?" Herb asked._

" _Just follow me, and please keep an open-mind. I only did it to protect him," she said, "This way." She leads them to the third floor of the hospital to the pediatrics wing. They stop in front of a door._

" _Remember, I did this for him," Rachel said and opened the door. Herb and Katherine walked in and saw a little boy sleeping in the hospital bed. Katherine got a closer look at him before realizing who she was looking at. She covered her mouth as the shock hit her like a huge wave. She looked at Rachel and then at Herb and back at the boy. She stepped closer to his bedside and began stroking his head softly. Herb looked at Rachel puzzled as he had not caught on yet._

" _Rachel, what's going on? Who is this?" he asked._

 _Katherine laughed at her husband, "Herb, this is our grandson."_

 _Understanding it all, Herb's heart started to beat faster than it ever did._

" _You were pregnant?" he asked Rachel. Rachel nodded._

" _And you didn't tell him?" Rachel nodded in shame once again._

" _I couldn't tell him. I didn't want to ruin his life with this. If I had told him he would have quit school and tried to take care of me and him. I loved him too much," Rachel explained, "I wouldn't have told you guys either but hearing about Katherine made me think," she looked at Katherine who was still stroking the boy's hair, "You deserved to meet your grandson."_

 _Herb ran his hands through his head. That little boy in that bed was his grandson. He then remembered where they were._

" _What's his name? And why is he in the hospital?" he asked._

" _He has pneumonia. The doctor says that he should be fine in a few days. And everyone calls him Fletcher, after my dad," she said. Herb nodded in relief and understanding._

 _Rachel looked at her sleeping toddler and smiled. "But the name on his birth certificate is Frank Farmer Jr."_

 _Both Herb and Katy looked at her shocked. He really was Little Frank._

Present Day

From then on, Rachel didn't keep Fletcher from Herb and Katherine. He started spending days over their house and they attended his birthday parties. Rachel had begged them not to tell Frank and they agreed; it wasn't their secret to tell.

As Fletcher grew up, Rachel didn't keep anything from Fletcher. When he was six years old, he finally got the courage to ask his mom why his father wasn't with them. Rachel had been waiting for that day ever since he was born and she knew exactly what she was going to tell him. She sat him down and explained her and Frank's entire relationship and why she didn't tell Frank that he was going to be a father. Being so young, Fletcher was still confused.

 _Flashback_

" _What if he comes back and doesn't like me?" he asked._

 _This made Rachel feel like crying. "Honey, if he comes back he is going to love you no matter what. Now he might not like Mommy anymore but I know he will love you."_

" _How do you know that?" Fletcher asked._

" _Because, that's just the type of guy he is, baby. You are his son, Franklin Herbert Farmer Jr. He will adore you just as much as I do, I promise."_

Present Day

Now Fletcher is seven, about to turn eight in a few weeks and he is starting to look like a chocolate version of Frank, making Rachel miss Frank even more. She tried to date but never found anybody she felt a connection to. After a while, she gave up on finding love and just focused on her son and her career.

While Rachel was still pregnant, she began recording her debut album. On nights that she couldn't sleep because the baby was kicking her, she was writing songs and listening to instrumentals. Sometimes she wouldn't leave the studio until 3 in the morning. Though the work was exhausting, she never felt happier. When her album released, it was an instant hit. Her face was everywhere and simple things like going to the grocery store became complicated when people would corner her in the dairy aisle. Fletcher wasn't even a month old when she had to start prepping for her tour. She worked out for hours to lose her baby fat and had to go on a special diet. She dreaded leaving Fletcher for her first tour but this was her job and she promised herself to spend as much time as she could with him when she was home. As money started coming in, Rachel bought her first house at only 19 for her and Fletcher and Andre. It was a modest starter home that she thought was the cutest place ever. Eventually her agent Sy convinced her to move to a mansion someplace in Beverly Hills even though she didn't want to but she knew her home was getting cramped with all the people going in and out so she needed a bigger space.

Everything was going right in her life. Fletcher wasn't a baby anymore, her fame status was growing and growing and she was surrounded by positive people to keep the fame from going to her head. She was living the life she was supposed to live. She was truly happy about how things turned out. That is until she received a call.

* * *

Rachel was sitting in Fletcher's room playing Monopoly with him. She wrapped up her second world tour and hadn't seen him in a month so she was trying to make up for lost time.

"Mom, stop cheating, I saw the extra $100 you took," Fletcher complained.

"I'm not cheating, I swear. Focus on your own money," Rachel laughed. Fletcher mumbled something under his breath.

That's when her maid interrupted. "Ms. Marron, Herb Farmer has called for you."

' _He probably wants to see Fletcher this weekend,"_ Rachel thought. She got up from the floor and took the call in her room next door to Fletcher's.

"Hey, Herb, you want to see Fletcher this weekend?" she asked.

"Rachel," he whispered. Rachel immediately knew something was wrong.

"Herb? Are you okay?" Rachel asked.

He sighed. "Rachel, Katherine's doctor just called with some test results. The cancer has spread. They said that the chemotherapy isn't working. She's dying, Rachel."

Rachel sank into her bed. "Herb, I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do? I have people that can find a better treatment or something. She can beat this, I know she can."

"Rachel, I don't want you to do anything. We fought and lost. All Katy wants to do is relax. She's tired of the needles and tired of the doctors. She wants to die in peace."

Rachel could feel herself crying. Katherine was like a surrogate mother to Rachel and Fletcher's grandmother.

"I'll bring Fletcher over tomorrow so she can see him," Rachel said, trying to hide the sadness in her voice.

"Yeah, please? This might be the last time she sees Junior," Herb said.

"Fletcher can go over whenever you guys want him, she'll see him again."

Herb sighed. "Rachel, Frank's coming home the day after tomorrow."

* * *

 **Did you like it? Yeah? Tell me in the review section, please? I have a few chapters ready to go so if this does well I will post soon. Smooches!**

 **-Tiff**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey love, just wanted to stop by, maybe update my favorite couple. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

Simple Life

For the past seven years, Frank had lived a simple life. He graduated high school early and did receive a full football scholarship for University of Virginia. Belle refused to let him go. She wanted him to stay with her and get a job as a police officer in her small town. He fought with her for months about it. She threw away all of his college brochures and didn't give him any messages the recruiter would leave for him. Fortunately, while she went to bridge club and he was home alone the recruiter called and told him that he had left over five messages for him. Frank was livid. He had planned to call his grandmother out on it but thought of a better plan. After he graduated high school, he started slowly packing up his belongings over the course of a month. He packed the stuff he knew he would need and left unimportant things behind. He explained to the recruiter that he would have to have a place to stay as he wanted to leave in the beginning of the summer. After pulling a few strings, the recruiter arranged for Frank to live in a temporary dorm free of charge.

Finally, after all the preparations were finished, while Belle took her afternoon nap, Frank snuck out leaving her only a note telling her that he was fine and that he couldn't live with her anymore. It took him a good three and a half hours for him to reach the university but when he got there it was like he could breathe again.

It wasn't that many people there except for some students in summer school so Frank didn't make a lot of friends. He spent most of his time conditioning for football season since he had been out of shape for a year. When football season started he was the quietest one on the team. They all treated him like a brother anyways.

Frank only focused on the game and his studies. He didn't go home during the summer instead he worked. His parents would come over holidays but most of the time they would talk on the phone. The holiday visits ended when Katherine had gotten sick and she wasn't fit to fly anymore. He always made plans to go back to LA after his college graduation but something always got in the way and he could never make it.

Eventually, he graduated with a degree in Sports Medicine. There weren't many jobs that he could get besides the gym and most weren't hiring. He had to live off his savings and refused to take any money from his parents.

By this time, Frank had met a girl. Her name was Francine and he met her at a diner where she worked. He thought she was pretty and friendly so he asked her out. They have been together ever since. After a year of dating, Frank invited her to move in with him. He was happy with her. She was simple and she loved him and he would be lying if he said he didn't love her back. They had a lot in common and she was a good distracting from Rachel Marron. He had seen Rachel's face everywhere; it was like he couldn't escape her. She was still beautiful as ever and she looked so happy. Even though he tried to avoid her, Frank was still happy for her and as much as he hated to admit it, she still owned a piece of his heart.

* * *

After months of job searching, Frank had hit a rock bottom. His savings was running out and Francine's job paid very little. He thought that he was going to have to downgrade into a smaller apartment until one day one of his former teammates who played for the NFL called him. He wanted to know if he had any experience in being a bodyguard. There was a party going on and a certain politician was short of one bodyguard. Of course Frank lied and said he did.

That night Frank realized he had a knack for being a bodyguard and decided to get certified. The course was a little expensive but as soon as he was certified, he was getting jobs left and right. Sometimes, he got big political clients or just a rich family. Either way, he loved his job.

Now that they were on their feet, Francine had been tipping around that she wanted to get married. She would make random comments and he found a bridal magazine in her underwear drawer. Frank didn't want to get married. He loved her but he wasn't thinking about marriage and when he did it just didn't feel right. He tried to tell her that but she wouldn't let it go. She began to get needy and started talking about it more. Frank didn't know what more he could give her. Fortunately, he would leave for a job almost every time she would get annoying; one more thing he loved about his job.

* * *

He was sitting in his new and bigger apartment watching the football game. Francine was out shopping for whatever reason so he had the place to himself.

Right at half-time, his phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey, honey," Frank heard his mother voice say.

"Hi, Mom, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I feel amazing. I just received some news that I want to share with you."

Frank cracked open a beer. "What type of news?"

"Frank, the cancer has spread and the chemotherapy isn't working. The doctors said there isn't much they can do."

Frank nearly dropped his drink. "Mom, what does that mean?"

Katherine sighed. "It means I'm dying, honey."

Frank started pacing back and forth. "Mom, don't say that. You're not dying. We can find another doctor and get you a new treatment, we can't give up."

"Frank, I'm not giving up. I want my last days to be happy and fulfilling, not me throwing up in a bucket next to my bed. I'm ready to die," she said.

Frank sat back on his couch and started crying. "But Mom, I'm not ready for you to die, not now."

"It's not your decisions, honey. I love you but I have already made up my mind," Katherine said.

Frank wiped his face. "I love you too, Mom."

"Then can you come home? I want to see you," she requested.

"Mom, I'm going on an assignment this weekend," Frank said.

Katherine sighed in disappointment. "I understand baby, well, can you try to make it before Christmas?"

"I'll try, but I don't know. Can you give the phone to Dad, I need to ask him something?" Frank asked.

"Sure, honey." Frank heard her mother called out for Herb and he soon heard his father's voice.

"Hey, son."

"Dad, are you okay with her decision?"

"I can't say that I am but I have to support her either way, she's my wife," Herb said. Frank ran his hand through his hair.

"I understand. Look, are you in a room by yourself?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, why?" Herb replied.

"I want to surprise Mom and come home but I don't want you to tell her. I'm going to catch a flight out there tomorrow evening."

"Son, she will be so happy. I promise I won't tell her; she really misses you, I do too."

"I miss you guys too, I'm going to go pack, I'll see you when I get there, bye Dad," Frank said.

"Good bye, Frank."

They hung up and Frank immediately started packing. He didn't know how long he was going to stay so he packed most of the stuff in his closet.

When Francine arrived and seen Frank packing, she started panicking.

"Frank, what's going on? Why is your clothes pack? You aren't leaving for another assignment, are you? Or are you leaving me? Is it another woman?" she rambled.

"Francine, I'm not going on another assignment," Frank said.

"So it is another woman. After everything we have been through, you are going to leave me?"

"Francine, calm down. There isn't another woman. I'm going to see my parents," he explained.

Francine let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, why didn't you just say that? When are we leaving?" she asked.

"My mom is sick, really sick, and I wanted to spend some quality time with her, so I'm going by myself."

Francine's paled face turned even redder. "What do you mean you are going by yourself?!" She screeched. Frank knew she was going to go over the top with the situation.

"I just want to spend some time with my mother, Francine," he tried to explain but she wasn't listening.

"Frank, what if I wanted to meet your mom before she dies? Have you even thought about how this makes me feel?"

"It's not about you, Francine, it's about my dying mother and all she wants is to see me without any distraction," Frank said.

"So I'm a distraction now?"

"No, you are not a distraction, I just want to spend time with my family alone!"

"Whatever, Frank, you do what you wanna do, I'm going out," she grabbed her bags and her keys and left.

Frank ran his hand through his hair in frustration. He knew that she wasn't going to like it but he had hoped that she would see he was going through a hard time. His mother is dying and all she could think about is herself.

After finishes packing his clothes, he changes into his pajamas and lays in his bed. He knew Francine wouldn't be back that night and it made him sad. He loved her but he was seriously doubting if she loved him back. This was his thought as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

 **You know the drill, review please. Tell me how you really feel, especially about Francine. And don't get mad at me for adding her please, we wouldn't want our little Frankie to be lonely, would we? See you next time, smooches.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my** **lovies, I promise I have not forgotten about you but things in my life are pretty hectic right now so it takes me a long time to finish a chapter. I am going to finish this, I swear, just stick with me. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Selfish

Being in the music business took a lot out of Rachel. She often came home exhausted and grumpy. Even when she leaves early in the morning, she doesn't get home until Fletcher is getting ready for bed and she hated it. Things like world tours and constant studio hours made it hard for her to have the relationship that she wants with him. She didn't want to be like her mom, who put everything and everyone before her. Fletcher knew that Rachel loved him but she also had a job to do and it really wasn't a big deal to him, but it was for her.

After a long day at the studio, Rachel comes home around one in the morning plopped down on her couch. She was just about to nod off when she felt someone tug on her hand. She opens her eyes and seen Fletcher standing there in his Spiderman footie pajamas.

"Baby, what are you doing up, it's way past your bedtime?" she asked. He sat next to her and cuddled up to her. ' _Such a momma's boy,'_ she thought.

"I was waiting up for you, I want to tell you something," Fletcher explains.

She wrapped her arm around him and said, "It couldn't have waited until tomorrow? It's late."

Fletcher shook his head and said in a small voice, "I didn't know if you were going to be home when I woke up in the morning." Rachel immediately felt bad. Her son had to stay up until one in the morning just to talk to her.

"Well, what is it?" she asked. Fletcher sat up and gave her a big smile. ' _God he looks like his dad with that big smile,_ ' she thought.

"My boat made second place in the boat race today, that means I'm going to the finals," he said, excitedly.

"That's great, honey," Rachel said and pulled him in for a hug. She knew how important this was to him. Ever since Herb took him fishing for the first time two years ago, Fletcher had been obsessed with boats. Boats were all he talked about and all he wanted to do. Noticing her son's enthusiasm, Rachel found him a club for boys his age that taught them how to build model boats and racing boats and this year Fletcher was finally able to start competing.

"So I was wondering if you could take a day off from work so you can come and watch me," Fletcher said full of hope.

"When is it?" Rachel asked.

"In two months."

"I will definitely be there, nothing will stop me," she said.

"Pinky promise?" he asked holding out his pinky.

"Pinky promise, now let's get you back to bed before you sleep the day away." She stood up and walked Fletcher to his room and tucked him in.

"Mom?" Fletcher called out as she was about to leave the room.

"Yeah, baby?"

"Grampa told me that my dad was coming back to town, is that true?" he asked.

"Yes, it's true," she said.

"Does that mean I'm going to meet him soon?" he asked. She could feel her heart drop at the thought of Frank finding out that he had a son. She knew Fletcher really wanted to meet his daddy and she wanted them to meet each other too, but she could only imagine the hate Frank would have towards her. The feeling hurt.

"I don't know. Do you really want to meet him?" she asked.

"Well, it would be nice to have back up at my boat race if you can't make it," he said.

"Fletcher, I promised you I would go and I am. You don't need a backup plan," she said. Fletcher seemed content with her answer and rolled over and went to sleep. Rachel turned out his light and said goodnight.

Lying in her bed, Rachel thought about what it would be like if Frank knew about Fletcher. She knew at this point in their lives that he was well off and now she was just being selfish. Her main fear, besides Frank hating her, was Frank taking Fletcher away from her. Of course, she would fight back because he was her baby, but if a custody battle emerged, the whole world would find out Rachel Marron has a son and keeps him from his father. Sy would have a conniption trying to spin that their way. She has done a good job at keeping Fletcher a secret and she didn't want that to change anytime soon. ' _But it wouldn't be so bad if Frank Jr. had his father in his life,'_ she thought as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

The next day Rachel, fortunately, was able to leave the studio early. It was 6 in the evening and dinner was served at eight. Rachel wanted to make dinner for her and Fletcher for the first time in years. She called her chef and told him to just make food for her entourage. She dressed up for in her grocery disguise and went to the grocery store.

She was going bought stuff for lasagna. It wasn't going to be a giant pan but enough for seconds. After collecting all of her items, Rachel stood in line behind a lady with a crazy looking wig on.

"What do you mean my coupon isn't going to work?" the lady screeched at the scared girl behind the register.

"I-I'm sorry ma'am, but this is a Safeway coupon and this is Raley's," The cashier stuttered.

"A coupon is a damn coupon! Just give me my chicken," the lady demanded.

"Okay, b-but you will have to pay full price," the cashier tried to explain.

"Oh, I don't believe this," the lady groaned and looks in Rachel's direction. Rachel almost gasped when she saw it was her own mother, Alison Marron.

"Hey, you have ten dollars; this child is giving me a hard time?" Alison asked Rachel. Rachel realized that she didn't recognize her, which was a relief.

Rachel didn't know what to do. After all the things Rachel had been through with her mother, she still felt obligated to help her and she hated that. Rachel looked at the scared cashier who was pleading for Rachel to help her out. Rachel reached in her wallet and said, "Yeah, sure." She pulled out two five dollar bills and handed them to the cashier. Alison collected her groceries and snatches the receipt from the cashier's hand.

"Thanks," said Alison as she leaves. The cashier started ringing up Rachel's stuff.

"Thank you, that woman was scary," She says.

Rachel gives her a warm smile and says, "Oh, you have no idea."

* * *

"Andre, I swear, she looks so different and not the good kind, I almost felt bad for her." Andre is helping Rachel cook her dinner while Fletcher is sitting in the living room.

"She seriously didn't recognize you?" he asked.

"Nope, that disguise you created is fool proof," she answers. Once the food is in the oven, they share a bottle of wine.

"So what are you going to do about Senior?" Andre asked. That was his nickname for Frank ever since Rachel told him the baby was going to be a junior.

"What can I do? Just go up to his place and say, 'Hey, I didn't break up with you because I didn't love you, I broke up with you because I was pregnant and now we have a 7 ½ year old son that I have been keeping from you. Oh, and your parents have known about it for years and I made them keep it from you too, please don't hate me?' Who knows how he would react."

"Yeah, I agree, he might be angry but you know he would want to be a part of Junior's life."

"That's what scares me Dre, what if he tries to take him from me, I would die," Rachel says.

"Frank wouldn't do that no matter how mad he gets. How much more time do you think you have before Junior starts to resent you for keeping his father away from him because it's gonna happen sooner or later, baby girl?"

Rachel sighs and gulps down the rest of her wine before pouring herself another glass.

"I didn't want to hurt either of them," she says.

"I know that but just because you didn't want to doesn't mean you didn't. You hurt Frank the day you decided to keep Junior a secret. I say you tell him as soon as possible because at this point, you are just being selfish."

Rachel stares at him for a second, processing what he said. Soon, tears started welling in her eyes and she started sobbing. Andre walked across the counter and hugs her.

"Shh, it's gonna be okay, Chelly," he says, soothingly.

"He's gonna hate me," she cried into his chest.

"Probably, but he'll get over it," Andre says.

Rachel continued to cry when Fletcher walked into the kitchen.

"What's wrong, Momma?" Fletcher asked.

Rachel moves away from Andre and wipes her eyes.

"Don't worry about it baby, I'll be okay," she answers, "Go sit at the table, I'll bring you your dinner in a minute." Fletcher nods and goes into the dining room.

"Well, I have a date so I'm gonna head out. Are you going to be okay?" Andre asked.

"Yeah, you go have fun, I'll be okay," Rachel said. Andre gave her shoulder one last squeeze and left.

* * *

Once Fletcher was in bed, Rachel started cleaning the kitchen. This gave her time to think about the decision she made all those years ago. " _I mean, I was young and in love. I just wanted a better future for him,"_ she thought. Thinking about what life would be like if she had told Frank gave her mixed emotions. She was sure he would have giving up on his dreams if she had told him. She was also sure that they would have been married soon after. That thought made her smile, then frown. He would have hated the life she was living. Frank was a quiet guy, being in the spotlight would have really made him unhappy; and the last thing she wanted was for him to be unhappy.

By the time she went to bed that night, she knew what she had to do.

* * *

 **Did you guys like it? Let me know. Reviews make me write faster. Have a nice day or night, where ever you are.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Geez Louise it has been a long time. I told you I wasn't giving up on Frachel, just be patient with me. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I promise for real I'm going to try to keep up with this fic because I really want to finish it and we have a long way to go until the end. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Welcome Home Frank Farmer

During the whole trip to LA, Frank was on autopilot. He thought about what his mother would look like. His dad said that she lost her hair due to the chemo but Frank has never seen it before. A part of him feels ashamed that he left LA because a girl broke up with him. ' _Not just any girl, I loved Rachel,'_ he thought. He quickly shakes that thought from his head. " _This isn't about Rachel, this is about my mom,"_ he thought, " _My mom's dying. She's really dying."_ Tears start to form and he did nothing to hide them. As he falls asleep in his seat, his mind starts to slip back to Rachel. What are the chances that he would ever see her again?

* * *

It is around 8:30 in the morning when the taxi pulls in front of his house. After paying the driver and collecting his luggage, he goes to the door. His dad told him that Katherine didn't wake up until about 9 so he knew she was still sleeping. He opens the door and immediately feels his shoulders drop. He was home. The smell of breakfast surrounds him so he walks into the kitchen to find his dad at the stove.

"Since when have you started cooking, old man?" Frank asks. Herb turns around surprised.

"Boy, you almost gave me a heart attack, come here," Herb says. He gives his son the strongest hug he could give and Frank does the same.

Herb is the first to step back and says, "My boy is all grown up and still don't have any facial hair."

"Francine doesn't like it when I grow stubble," Frank argued. Herb turns his attention back to the food he was cooking and Frank sits down.

"She didn't come along with you?" Herb asks.

"Well, I wanted to spend as much time with you and mom as possible before I go back and she has been very…needy lately," Frank explains.

"And how long are you staying?" Herb asks as he turned the fire off his eggs.

"As long as you need me too, I guess. I don't have a job waiting for me so I'm in no hurry to get back."

Herb begins making a plate. "And how is work?"

Before Frank could answer, they hear muffled footsteps walking down the stairs and a voice calls out, "Herb, I hope you aren't burning down my house."

"No, dear, just ignore the black parts," Herb called back.

"Oh God, what are you-" Katherine stops when she sees Frank.

"Frank?" she asks in disbelief.

Frank stands up and says, "Hi Mom." He walked over to her and hugs softly but as the shock wears off she hugs him as hard as she could and begins sobbing.

"My baby's home," she cries. She cries so hard that it almost made Frank start to cry, but he doesn't, he just enjoys the moment he's having with his mother.

"Honey, let him breathe, he isn't going anywhere," Herb says. Katherine squeezes Frank one more time before finally letting him go and gets a good look at him.

"Look at my baby, all grown up and not a lick of hair on his face," she teases him. Frank rubs his chin and laughs.

"Francine doesn't like stubble," he says. They move over to the table as Herb serves Katherine her breakfast.

"You didn't bring Francine with you?" Katherine asks.

He shakes his head and says, "No, she wouldn't like it here anyway."

"What a shame. I would have liked to meet her," Katherine says, "So anyway, how is my big, strong bodyguard, traveling all over the country and meeting people?"

* * *

Frank proceeds to tell his parents all about his job and the people he met in the past few years. He talks about Francine and how she has changed and her plans to get him to marry her. His parents tell him a bunch of crazy hospital stories that made Frank almost fall out his chair over. They deliberately leave the story about seeing Rachel at the hospital out of the conversation.

They talk for hours and hours. Soon it was almost dark outside and Frank had to go unpack his stuff at his friend's house. As expected, Katherine wanted him to stay there with them but Frank convinces her to let him go with a promise to be back first thing in the morning.

After Herb drops him off at the house, Frank immediately calls Francine. She might still be mad at him but he just wanted to let her know that he was settled. She answers on the first ring.

"Hello," she greeted.

"Hey, Frannie, it's me," Frank said.

"What do you want, Frank?" she asks, annoyed.

"Ouch, I just wanted to check on you," he answers.

"Well, you wouldn't have to check on me if I was there, Frank," she snaps.

Frank runs his hand through his hair. "Frannie, I'm sorry if you are offended but I needed to do this by myself, I wish you could just understand," he says.

Francine scoffs, "Whatever; I'm going out tonight with the girls so I'll talk to you tomorrow." She hangs up the phone before Frank can say anything.

A bit annoyed, he puts down the phone and says, "Yeah, I love you, too."

He dresses for bed and makes a list of things he has to do the next day. He had to go to his parents for breakfast, Katherine wants him to drive her to her flower shop; after that his wants to go grocery shopping, even though all of his meals might come from his parents, he still wanted some snacks in the house and his friend left an SUV for Frank to use. He also makes note to join a gym to keep in shape; maybe even to meet some people. He began thinking about his old friends Andre, Mia, Tony and of course Rachel, even though she wasn't his friend. He realized that in the short time that he lived in LA that they were his only friends. ' _I bet I could find Andre's number in the phonebook if I ever get around to it,"_ he thought.

Around midnight he calls it a night and went to bed. He still couldn't shake the feeling of excitement of being home.

* * *

 **Please review. I know it is too short you don't have to tell me because it is about quality, not quantity. Smooches.**


End file.
